The LEGO Movie Sequel
The LEGO Movie Sequel is an upcoming 2018 3D action adventure family stop-motion movie that serves as the sequel to The Lego Movie. The film will be directed by Rob Schrab and released in May 25, 2018. Plot and Story 4 years after The Lego Movie, Emmet and Lucy (Wylde) are now the leaders of the master builders, and their children are named Emmet Jr. and Tom. Everyone live in peace... until the Overlord and Dr. Eggman arrive. Soon, the fate of the Lego universe (and The Lego Group itself) is in the minifigures' tiny yellow hands. With help from the Ninja, Emmet and his family may have a chance to stop the Overlord, his Nindroids (including a black-colored Nindroid version of Emmet) and Dr. Eggman from destroying everything Lego. Voices Live-action Cast *Jadon Sand as Finn *Will Ferrell as The Man Upstairs/Finn's father *Elizabeth Banks as The Woman Upstairs/Finn's mother Voice Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet *Will Ferrell as Janus and Mr. Buisness *Miranda Cosgrove as Melody *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Max Casella as Tim *Wayne Knight as Dale *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy *Demi Lovato as Herself *Sam Rockwell as The Hulk *Will Arnett as Batman *Tom Hardy as President Howard *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Brad Garrett as Darth Vader *Christopher Lloyd as Infomaniac *Max Charles as Pepper Roni *June Foray as Mama Brickolini *Patton Oswalt as Papa Brickolini *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Vincent Tong as Kai *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay *Kirby Morrow as Cole *Brett Miller as Zane (in computer) *Andrew Francis as Lloyd *Peter Cullen as Dark Nindroid Emmet *Cathy Weseluck as Classic Sonic *Yuri Lowenthal as Teenage Ben Tennyson and Modern Sonic *Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Kath Soucie as Nicole the Holo-lynx *Jim Cummings as Dr. Eggman *Angelina Jolie as an Lewis role Cameos *Ryan McPartlin as Clutch Powers *David Lander as The Brickster *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett 'Doc' Brown *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Bill Murray as Peter Venkman *Dan Aykroyd as Raymond Stantz *Tom Kenny as Egon Spengler *Nicole Sullivan as Rouge the Bat *Camilla Luddington as Lara Croft *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero *Seth Green as Silver the Hedgehog Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:2018 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:3D Category:Computer-animated Quotes Interactions *"You will never, ever defeat me because with the power of the overlord I will take over the entire Lego-verse!" - Eggman to Emmet, Lucy, Classic Sonic and company that Everyone will never defeat him to save the entire Lego Universe. *"That's wrong! We can do it. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Friendship and even a Long Katana, My leadership will be even better and my swordsmanship will become much better." - Classic Sonic to Eggman that with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Friendship and a Long Katana that his swordsmanship and his leadership will be even better and become much better. *"I don't think Robotnik is going to get all of the Chaos Emeralds and all of the Fundamental Elements to rule the Universe." - Lucy to Everyone dosen't thinks that Eggman is going to use every Fundamental Element to rule the Entire Lego Universe. *"TBA" - Sailor Moon's speech to the Overlord. Notes/Trivia *Like the first film, it incorporates elements that are too mature for Lego's products Proably for humorous purposes including a fatality (through it was referred as Finisher in the film), some swearing (through it was toned down), and among others. **This also the reason why it was rated PG for Action, Peril and Rude Humor. Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:2018 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:3D Category:Computer-animated